crusaderkings_twofandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Mongols/@comment-213.64.209.212-20130304160835/@comment-67.166.133.245-20130419190848
I had Russia (empire stage) when they were gonna arrive my most advance duchies is was volga duchy and most advanced so i used that duchy as my stronghold and let the Golden horde come to attack my stack of 30k+ with max supply limit surrounding it and when they attack you i would sen my arrmies in and hire many mercinaries at crucial moment of battle i wiped them off on first attack, when second wave comes it was easier. I played as armenian starting at Alexiad (armenian minor duchies) the most hardest starting point as christian nation, by the time mongols came the first and second i was so strong after beating off all the turks then fatamids then levant, the arabs... the mongols didn't dare to attack me, So i did now i have taken almost all of muslim worls including thrace duchy, georgia, all muslim kingdoms, there are maybe 15 muslims counties left... Only kept one kingdom, its the best becuase there is less internal management, don't make duchies or unsurp, those that i had i would give all but 2 to my heir, and kept him at 100 opinion at all times, now his stack is over 100k so mongols even with big army don't fight me but run around until i take what i want... next is golden horde that had hungry, but lost in crusade to germans, but is holding upto poland, well i help defeat their 140k stack with HRE when they called me into battle at -81% i brough a tiny stack 100k out 200k that i already had, it was really easy to defeat with huge fleet 1000+ ships invading them on coast... Key is not gold or army, but well places alliances, but the begining was really hard with Rum constantly attacking, or their dukes attacking me in holy wars... thats when I took my first duchy of chiriason that had 3 counties... then rebeling counts were easy picking while i had 10 year truce, once i took anatalia, with help of HRE that help me, and Byz didn't, because greeks just suck... they love fighting each other, and took every chance to teach them a lesson. having my dynasty rule aragon and hispania, was also great alliance, always helping them keep their grip on power there. but once i had full de jure armenian kingdom only fatamids gave me trouble but all was well becuase i had a healthy retinue fighting the battles, which keeps the vassals happy. I don't have many dukes except some exception of 2 county dukes, but my heir is always has about 10 duches, which i can raise the levy where i need it to fight off invasion day before they would arrive i would pop it up instal best defending generals and wahla the army defeated... Now pre timurids, I have 140k retinue that is always ready to invade i have 2 duchies to take from ilkanate and they are done...ohh plot to kill during a war works great since you might have to wait 10 year truce, but once there is new enemy leader you can attack again within months i took 4 or 5 big persian duchies with my old but one of the best and richest kings that i had he had income 130+ a month that maxed out all 10 demense counties the 7 slots one ravvy bagdad tigris cairo constantinople and full duchy of armenian minor capital still Adana, since it's my most advanced county, but constantinople is catching up because of the 4 cities there.. but adana strategicly is better for now. and for some reason i can't move my capital... Anyway wanna a challangin start at Alexiad try Armenians, very difficult more hard then English campaign of 1066... Be ready to defend and try to get all the counties under your control if you want to win...